Never forget
by ElzyPhangirl
Summary: What if one day you disappeared? You just no longer existed? Everyone forgot you... everyone but one. They can remember you... they are your only hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) ****So here goes my first multi chapter fanfic, please be nice 'coz I'm quite nervous about this. This first bit is just a little intro thing… so yeah :) I DON'T OWN DAN(ISNOTONFIRE) OR (AMAZING)PHIL OR ANY OTHER YOUTUBERS I ADD IN. With that in mind, enjoy! :)**

"I'm going to the shops" Dan shouted through the apartment as he slipped on his shoes "Want anything?"

"A hug when you get back?" Phil said and smiled as he popped his head round the door. Dan giggled a little, blew his boyfriend a kiss and went out the door. Just as Dan left Phil caught the kiss. He smiled to himself and put it in his pocket. He kissed his own hand and blew it out, hoping the kiss would find its way to Dan's lips.

It was still quite early in the afternoon (they never got up before 12 pm. So 1 pm was like 9:00 am to them). Phil slid himself down into the sofa and flicked on the TV. He channel skipped for about ten minutes before giving up and, being ironically British, making himself a cup of tea. Just as he sat down with his tea rain began to pour outside "Britain" Phil sighed to himself before he took a sip from his mug. After a few more sips of hot tea his phone vibrated in his pocket. Phil took it out to see it was a message from Dan:

"_Damn the rain! I'm still in Tesco. I'll come back as soon as the rain gets a bit lighter. Love you xoxox"_

Phil smiled and replied:

"_Okay. Try not to get too rained on. I don't really want a soaking wet hug thanks ;) Love you too xxx"_

The message sent and Phil put his phone back in his pocket. Picking up his tea again he took another sip and sat watching the window, waiting for the rain to stop.

**Sorry if that wasn't very interesting. I'm part way through writing the next chapter so that will be up soon. And, in the future of this story, remember that it rained... Don't ask, just remember :) ****R&R for rainbow llamas **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :) ****So this is where things start to pick up a bit :) ****Enjoy!**

Phil's POV

"_Finally the rain has stopped; Dan should be back soon then"_. I sat and waited… and waited… and waited. No Dan. _"He should be back by now… I'll just ring him, see if he's okay and where the hell he is"_. I took out my phone from my pocket and scrolled through my contacts until I found Dan's number. I laughed a little, Dan had obviously been on my phone again, his name read 'Yeah Dan, the sexy one, that's me! Yeah the one who loves you like no one else xoxo'. I smiled and pressed the call button.

_Ring ring ring_

No answer… I tried again

_Ring ring ring_

Still no answer. _"Why isn't he picking up…" _My thoughts ran wild, thinking of all the things that could have happened to Dan, all the reasons why he wasn't picking up. I quickly tried to push them from my mind. But that still didn't stop me from looking for him. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my coat and keys as I rushed out the door. I stood for what seemed forever waiting for the lift _"Why does it have to be so slow?"_. Finally the lift opened its door and I stepped in and sent it down to the ground floor. No one else was in lift with me. I started thinking for all the funny things that had happened with me and Dan in lifts, lift dancing being one of them. I giggled slightly to myself before returning to the real world as the lift doors opened on the ground floor. My eyes searched desperately for Dan's face as I stepped out… but I don't see it. A woman must have seen my worried expression because she walked over to me "Are you alright Phil, you look a bit panicked". I looked at her to realise she was my next door neighbour. "Yeah. Um, have you seen Dan anywhere recently?" She looked at me with a quizzical expression

"And who's that then?"

"You know, Dan… my flat mate"

"Oooh, so you finally got yourself a flat mate. When is he moving in?"

I started to get a bit worried

"No, he already lives with me. He has live with me for the past 3 years"

She sighed at me

"Phil dear… I know you don't really like living on your own but come on! An imaginary flat mate, seriously? You're a grown man now Phil!"

I stared at her in disbelief

"I should get going" With that I raced out the door. Thoughts were spinning around in my head _"How can she not remember Dan? I ever remember us telling her we were together… how could she have forgotten that?"_

As I rushed out the door I bump into a group of girls. "Oh, I'm so sorry" I apologise. Their eyes grew wide as they turned to look at me "OMG, it's Phil! It's AmazingPhil. Oh My God. Can I have a picture? Please?" Soon I was swamped with about 15 girls all begging for photos and autographs. I smiled slightly and had pictures taken and signed little bits of paper. "I really should be going" I said. Their faces dropped a little but soon they were smiling and saying "Good bye. We love you! Thank you! You know SugarScape was right naming him hottest lad". I stopped and slowly turned on my heals to face them again

"That was Dan" I say quietly

"Dan? Dan who? Who's Dan?"

I stared at them for a second before I said "Dan Howell. Danisnotonfire. I mention him in a lot of my videos; in fact he is _in_ a lot of my videos. We live together. Surely you must have heard about him?"

They look at me totally confused. I use this to quickly take my leave and dash off. _"Okay, why does no one know who Dan is? I mean sure there are some of my fans who don't know who Dan is but the look on those girls faces. It was like I was talking about some weird alien. They seemed like really dedicated fans, surely they would have watched all my videos and seen Dan in them… What the hell is going on?"_

I decided to go to see PJ... and Chris probably, he was always with PJ now. Maybe that would make that day a bit less confusing… and maybe they might know where Dan is.

**Will they know? Why do people not know who Dan is? A shoutout to AwesomePotterlover and . , thanks for your lovely reviews and of course NeverlandNat for being amazing and the first person to review. ****I think I'm going to be mentioning you a lot in this story :) ****See you guys soon… ish. R&R for mail on Sundays (Harry Potter reference *happy dance*) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) ****Some more beautiful Phan for you ****(with a sprinkling of Kickthestickz, Jean Hobbs and NeriBedTime) :) Sorry if this one's a bit long… Enjoy!**

Phil almost ran to PJ's house; he needed answers, quickly. He knocked frantically on the front door before leaning against it to try and catch his breath; he had just run past way across London. The door opened unexpectedly and Phil fell forward into PJ's arms "Woah, Phil what are you doing here? And why are you so out of breath?". Phil tried to explain everything at the same time but it just came out as an inaudible whimper. PJ lead Phil into the house and sat him down on the sofa "Chris? Phil's here, and well yeah… I might need you."

Chris appeared in the door way "Hey Phil! How's it going?". He sat himself down next to his friend. Phil looked up at Chris, then PJ, then down at the floor. Chris frowned "What's up man? Is it Lucy? Did you two have an argument or something?". Phil looked up at Chris, confusion written all over his face.

"… Who's Lucy?"

Chris laughed "Your girlfriend you twit! Have you been drinking or something?"

Phil's eyes widened "I… I don't have a _girl_friend. And I've never met anyone called Lucy either. Look do you guys know where Dan is?"

Chris threw a worried look at PJ "Phil? What are you talking about? And who's Dan? How about you stay with me and Peej for a bit, you know… to calm down. Or I could call Lucy to come and get you, it seems like you have a lot to talk about."

Phil instantly stood up and stared at his friends "What? No! Guys, who the hell is this Lucy girl? I thought you were my friends, I didn't realise you would make fun of the fact I'm gay! Why should it matter, and you guys flirt with each other all the time anyway! And for god's sake how can you not know Dan? Daniel James Howell, your best friend, the fourth person of the fantastic foursome and my bloody boyfriend!"

PJ and Chris stared at Phil in shock. Phil's eyes flickered dark, angry blue then pale, heart broken grey

"Ph-il" PJ stuttered

Suddenly Phil turned around and stormed out the house, slamming the door as he left. PJ and Chris continued to stare were Phil had just been.

"He'll be alright" PJ said, sliding his hand into Chris's "He probably just needs some time to himself. We'll call him later"

"Yeah…" Chris said in a slightly sad tone

"Chris? Look at me."

Chris turned to face his boyfriend

"It'll be okay, I promise"

They smiled at each other and their lips sank together in a small soft kiss.

"_Yeah…"_

Phil was so confused, so desperate. He needed to get home; he didn't know how being at home would help but he needed to be there. Just as he turned the corner: "Woah! Mate watch where you're… Phil?". Phil looked up to see he had walked straight into Alex and Charlie, Jack and Dean were following up behind. They were looking at him, their expressions confused and slightly worried.

"Oh, um… hi guys" Phil managed

"What's up dude? You look a bit shaken up." Jack questioned Phil as he and Dean got back with Alex and Charlie

"Please tell me you know who Danisnotonfire is"

"No idea. Is he a new Youtuber or something? Bit of a stupid username if you ask me" Jack laughed and took Dean by the hand befor kissing him lightly.

Phil stared at them

"Dude what's… Oh look, it's Carrie and Lucy! Better pucker up Phil, your pouncing girlfriend's here"

Phil looked over at the two girls who had just crossed the road onto the street. One he knew and recognised as Carrie. The other one Phil had never seen before, he guess she was 'Lucy'. She was wearing an unbelievably short mini skirt, a crop top that was closer to a bra than a top and 5 inch heels. As the girls got closer Alex swept up Carrie in his arms and peppered her face with small, playful kisses. Phil smiled at them before he felt the body weight of 'Lucy' who had literally thrown herself onto him. Her lips smashed against his. Phil was shocked by this slut suddenly throwing herself onto him. He shoved her off and she toppled backwards.

"Phil" she almost purred "Playing bad guy today are we?"

She threw herself at him again but this time he jumped out the way and she narrowly missed landing in the bins.

"Phil?"

Phil was disgusted by this hooker. But he was also upset that all his friends had gone to so much trouble to insult his sexuality.

"Who are you? And what are trying to do to me? What the fuck is going on guys? You know, if you wanted to put me down because of the fact I'm gay you could have just said! You didn't have to go to all the trouble of making Dan 'disappear' then trying to hook me up with this slut! Where is Dan Howell and who is this bitch?!"

Everyone turned to look at Phil, their eyes filled with shock and slight fear; Phil never shouted, Phil never swore and Phil never ever insulted Lucy. This was not the Phil they knew, and that scared them.

"Babes? What are you-" Lucy started

"Get away from me!"

"Phil!" Carrie almost screamed as she ran over to the now crying Lucy.

"Nice one" Alex spat sarcastically "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Phil shot off and ran down the street; towards nowhere, just away from them. He was angry, he was confused, he was upset and most of all he was scared… really scared.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Thank you everyone for your reviews and favourites and follows and stuff :) ****R&R for a trip to Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson reference :D) And gay marriage is now legal in the UK! Just thought I would put that out there :) Finally people are opening their minds :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ladies and gentlemen :) ****Not quite sure what all that formality was for but yeah… a short sort-of-filling-in chapter now. Enjoy! :D**

Phil's POV

I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. My mind was a blur; a blur of confusion, hurt and fear.

I was confused _"Why does no one know Dan? Who is this Lucy girl? What's up with all my friends?... Where's Dan?"_

I was hurt _"How could my friends let this all happen to me? They act like I'm going mad… am I? What would Dan think if he found out about Lucy? Is that why he left, because our 'friends' told him I'm with Lucy? He knows I would never do that! Did Dan really leave? Or was he taken?"_

I was scared _"Who can I turn to? I have no one. My friends have left me; my neighbours have left me… even my fans have left me. When something like this happens I know I can always turn to Dan… but Dan isn't here, Dan has gone"_

I suddenly became aware that I was almost lying on the pavement. I had run so far, I was so out of breath. I felt sick and light headed. I was lost. No one was around. I tried to call out… no noise left my mouth. I'm alone, I'm sick, I'm cold, I'm lost and I'm scared… _"Dan"_ my last thought before it all goes black.

**Soooo… yeah . The next chapter should be up in the next few days :) R&R for cat whiskers :) ****Meow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooo :) Another chapter for you beautiful people :) Enjoy!**

Phil's POV

My head hurts… in fact my whole body hurts. I'm laying on something soft, a bed… why am I in a bed, in someone's… house? My eyes are still closed; I move my fingers a little. I can move, I can feel. I'm not dead. That's sounds like a stupid thing but I felt like I was going to die. How did I get from a street in the middle of no where London to someone's house? Did I pass out? Voices, people. There are people here. Close. They get closer. I'm curious, I'm scared but… I'm too curious. I cautiously open my eyes. The first thing I see is the ceiling. This place feels familiar somehow… I try to turn my head. It's surprisingly painful and I let out a small groan. This brings attention to me; the people notice I'm awake.

"Are you okay?" asks a deep voice; a man

"Of course he isn't okay, look at him!" comments a slightly higher voice; still male, maybe a teenager

"Don't talk like that! Just let the poor man answer" replied a much lighter voice; defiantly a woman

I flutter my eyelids open again, the speakers are still out of my view but I feel their presence.

"W-what happened? How did I get here?" I manage to say

The man sighs "Me and my son were out walking when we saw you stumble to the ground. I don't think you saw us. We ran over to see if you were okay just as you passed out. My son called an ambulance but they said they couldn't find our location. They told us the best thing to do was take you into our house since we didn't live far away. So we carried you here and set you down in this bed."

"How long have I been here?" I ask, slightly shocked at the news I was hearing. I still couldn't shake the feeling I knew these people.

"About 10 or so minutes"

The woman leans over to place a cold flannel on my head. As soon as I see her face my eyes widen.

"M-Mrs Howell?"

She coughs "How do you know my name? I don't recall meeting you before"

I slowly sit up and scan the faces of the three people by my bedside. Dan's family! I'm in Dan's old house, with Dan's family. I smile widely.

"It's me, it's Phil. Thank you! I knew you would be the ones to turn to. Do you know where he is? Do you even know he's missing? Sorry we had to meet again like this."

They look at me, totally bewildered

"What are you talking about sweet" Dan's mum asks me

"Well I hate to worry you but Dan has gone missing. I can't find him anywhere. And no ones seems to remember him…" I pause "Y-You remember Dan, don't you?"

"Sorry mate. I think you may a have confused us for a different family. We know no Dans. And none of us have ever met you before. Is Dan a friend of yours or something?"

I die a little inside. How can they not remember their own son/brother?

"Dan Howell is your son, and your brother" I look at Dan's brother "And he has disappeared. Please just help me find him"

Dan's father stands up "I have only ever had one son and he is standing right here. Safe and sound. I think it would be best if you left now."

I sit up a little bit straighter "What are you talking about. Dan is your son! Daniel James Howell!"

Dan's father picks me up by the collar, pulling me out of bed "Get out" he growls before dropping me down.

"Are you stupid? Do you realise you are refusing to look for your son? Your own flesh and blood! He could be anywhere; he could be dead for all I know!"

"Get out!" Dan's father shouts at me and points towards the door

"Dad, what if he's-" Dan's brother starts

"You say out of this son" Dan's dad retorts

I stare at them all before running down the stairs. I stand in the door way of the front door

"I can't believe you don't care about your son!"

Dan's father's face turns bright angry red "HOW DARE YOU! I CARE FOR MY SON MORE THAN YOU KNOW. SO AFTER I SAVED YOUR LIFE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE MY PARENTING SKILLS. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

I blink in shock. I had never seen Dan's father get so angry before. He always seemed like such a nice, caring person. I realise I'm still standing in the house. I quickly turn and run out the house. I feel tears beginning to prick my eyes.

"_His own family…"_

**:O Phil's doing an awful lot of running isn't he... Thank you everyone for reviewing and favouriting and following and stuff, it means a lot to me :) R&R for chocolate chip muffins :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi :) ****I know this is a short really chapter and you guys deserve more but I've just been really busy with homework and other things that are way less interesting than writing for you guys lately. But I've uploaded two chapters tonight so I hope that makes it up at least a little bit… Anyways, hope you like this chapter, sorry for the long authors note. Enjoy! **

"_Home. That's where I need to be…"_

Phil continued to stumble through London towards his apartment. He knew his way back from Dan's parent's house but he was only half concentrating on where he was going. The other half of his mind wondered aimlessly through all the memories he had of him and Dan. All the silly little pranks they played on each other, all the amazing dates they had been on, all the videos they had made together, every kissed they had shared, every time they had fallen asleep in each others arms. He remembered when he had told Dan he was gay, he remembered Dan admitting he was bi, he remembered how Dan had been afraid when he had told him his feels towards him, he remembered how he had silenced Dan's terrified apologies and ramblings with a kiss… Phil remembered everything… And those memories kept him strong, they told him Dan was out there, somewhere, and he needed to help him. He suddenly found himself at his apartment door. He took out his key, unlocked the door and went inside. A small spark of hope ignited inside his heart, hoping Dan would be safe at home and this was all some horrific nightmare or joke. But the spark was soon stamped out; Dan was nowhere to be seen or heard. Phil couldn't do it; he couldn't hold it in anymore. He ran into his room, threw himself down on his bed and sobbed into his pillow. Where was Dan? Why wasn't he here? This had gone beyond any joke; Dan was missing and nobody remembered him…

**Poor Phil :( ****R&R for roller-skating unicorns :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy :) I know this chapter is really short (like reeeeeeeeally short) but it's leading up to something quite big that may take me a while to write :) So yeah, enjoy! :)**

Phil's POV

D-Dan. Yes, Daniel James H-Howell, that's his name. Known on YouTube as... Danisnotonfire... Yeah. Why is it getting harder to say his name? Dan... what was it?... Howell! Yes, Dan Howell. I feel like he is slipping away from me... but I won't let that happen. He needs me. He's my... boyfriend?... I'm gay? Yes! Of course I am! Because D-Dan is my boyfriend. Oh God, what's happening to me? I have to remember him! I'm his last hope, I've got to hold on... But it hurts, it would be so much easier to just let go. The pain would stop, my friends would still be there for me. I would even have a girlfriend... No! Dan made me who I am, he needs me and I need him, we can't live without each other. I have to help him!... D-Dan...

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry that was so short, I've started writing the next chapter so that should be (hopefully) up soon...ish. Love you all, R&R for Charlieissocoollike's red hair (come on, we all know we want him to dye it again) :D**


	8. Author's Note (This is not an update!)

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

**So I've nearly finished writing the next chapter but something had gone wrong with the internet in my house and it's gonna have to be disabled for a week (god help me). I promise that as soon as I get it back I will upload the next chapter. Sorry for making you guys wait so long (blame BT broadband), hope you understand. Thanks, see ya' soon :) x **


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back! And alive (just about) hope this was worth the wait. Reviews and stuff are lovely as always :) Sorry if this is confusing, it should make sense by the end :D Enjoy! **

White. I looked around and that's all there is. Nothing, just white as far as the eye can see in every direction. I don't know anything; why I'm here, what I was doing before, where I am… not even my own name. It's like my surroundings and my memories have been sucked away, leaving nothing but empty shells behind.

"Hello?" I call out

No answer, not even an echo of my own voice.

"Hello?" I try again "Is anyone there? Where am I? What's going on? Please, someone"

Still no answer

Suddenly a thought comes to my head, a name I remember. It's not my own name… no. It's the name of someone special to me, the name of someone I cared for and loved. I wonder where they are, what's happened to them. Are they here, with me?... Lost? I begin calling out, shouting their name across the vast emptiness. Hoping, praying they would reply; begging that their voice, any voice, would float to my ears… No such luck. I feel so lost, so hopeless, so alone. Hot, fearful tears well in my eyes and threaten to spill down my cheeks like a salty river. My hands start shaking, my breathing becomes heavier, my pulse quickens. A tidal wave of emotion comes over as I fall to the floor; fear, panic, loss, sadness, anger, worry, confusion. All of them crash down onto me. In an emotional wreck the tears flow down my face. I lay down, curl up into a protective ball and sob.

I have no idea how long I had been crying but something snapped me out of it instantly; another fleeting memory, and a shocking discovery. The person, who's name I could remember, was my boyfriend. But I'm also a man, so… I'm gay… I sat up straight, a determined look set on my face, brushed the remaining tears from my eyes and started to think. Concentrating, I began to dig deep into my mind; trying to find the memories from this empty shell of a body. Focusing on my boyfriend's name I thought hard, attempting to uncover more mysteries of my past.

And it started to work. Little by little I rediscovered who I was. A youtuber, I lived with my boyfriend who was also a youtuber, I had an obsession with some kind of animal, I was tall, I lived in London, I had many friends, a lot of my friends were youtubers too.

I felt more stable, more secure now. I even smiled now and then, remembering an amazing time or someone I loved. No-one will ever know how long I sat there, digging through my mind, filling my soul with life.

Suddenly the ground beneath me vanished. In the flick of a second I started free falling downwards. I couldn't see; all the bright whiteness of a few seconds ago had vanished with the floor and I was now in pitch black darkness. Still falling, I thought I was going to die.

"_This is the end. This is how and where I die. Goodbye. Goodbye boyfriend... Goodbye me."_

And far away, in London. A man named Phil Lester sat on his bed struggling to remember someone special to him… me.

Phil is my boyfriend.

My name is Dan.

Phil is the only one who can save me.

"_Phil, help"_

**R&R for cookies :) (And thank you to NeverlandNat for just generally awesome really, and everyone else who reviewed and followed and stuff)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Helloooo :) Some more of Dan's POV now, it's another filling-in-sort-of chapter that's gone lead up to some DRAMA! (gasp, shocked face) Hope you enjoy :)**

Dan's POV

"_Falling. I'm going to die. Phil, help"_

I shut my eyes tight, waiting for impact with the ground.

"_Phil"_

Suddenly I stop falling. I don't feel myself land on anything but my body just stopped, like someone had stopped time and caught me. I slowly open my eyes to see I'm standing upright… on a pavement… on a street… in… London. I see red buses roll past, people walking around like nothing happened. I'm so confused, but relieved; at least I'm not dead. I don't even know what to think anymore. I sigh and bask in the fact that I'm not dead for a few seconds. Then I quickly snap out of it as tons of questions and thoughts hit me like a brick wall...

"_Oh my God, Phil. Is he okay? Where is he? Does he know where I've been? Where even have I been? How long have I been gone?"_

I slowly stumble down the road; I'm still much disorientated from my 'fall', if I even did fall at all. I suddenly stop; I need to figure out what I'm going to do now. Phil? Friends? Family? Fans? Me?

Wait… is that? It is! I look to see Alex, Charlie, Jack, Dean and Carrie walking around the corner all laughing and talking. I begin to run over to them.

"_I'm okay, I'm safe. My friends are here now…"_

**So Dan's okay now... right? R&R for Phil hugs :3**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! So I'm back at school now (noooooooo) so this isn't going to be as regularly updated as it has been but I promise I will add at least one new chapter a week (but my timing promises are like Dan's, so don't get to hung up on that) ;D  
****A quick warning: This chapter is slightly graphic, it's not that bad but there is blood and stuff… with that in mind, hope you like it! :)**

Dan's POV

"Hey! Alex, Charlie, guys!" I called out but they didn't seem to hear me. Suddenly I noticed it was raining. _"Urgh, fuck that. Why now? Stupid clouds"_. I pulled my hoddie up over my head than ran over towards my friends. I didn't quite realise how fast I was running until I ran headlong into Jack.

"Woah! Mate! What is it with people and running into us today?"

I sighed then looked up at Jack. It was him, it was really him. I looked at the rest of my friends, they were all really there! I relished in the fact that they were alive, I was alive, I was safe until Charlie coughed awkwardly and said "You alright dude? You look a little spaced out"

"Don't talk to him!" Alex whisper-shouted at Charlie "He looks crazy, just look at those eyes. Let's all just go"

I snapped my head around at Alex who was staring at me, looking shocked but slightly… scared. Then I scanned all my friend's faces, they to had the same shocked/scared expression.

"Guys… it's me!" I say beaming at them, but a twinge of doubt now pulling at my heart. I slowly pull back my hood; maybe they didn't recognise me because I had my hood up. They continue to stare at me…

"Alex?" I turn to him, a look of worry now set upon my face

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" he raises him voice a little

"Alex, leave him alone" Carrie looked sympathetically at me. But it was more 'this guys off his rocker' than 'why are you shouting at our friend' sympathy.

"You stay out of this-" Alex started

"Carrie…" I cut Alex off

She looked at me, her eyes wide with fear

"How the fuck do you know her name? Are you some kind of stalker on something? Is that it? Are you some creepy fanboy who just wants a fricking photo?" Alex shouted at me, walking towards me with his hands in fists "You stay away from us! You keep away from me and my friends!"

I look around, so confused, so scared. Alex was up shouting in my face, Charlie had his arms wrapped protectively around a shaking Carrie's shoulders, Jack was standing to the side with Dean, both trying to look anywhere but me.

"B-But Alex… I-It's m-me" I stutter out, feeling tears welling up in my hazel eyes. I half hoped Alex would just laugh and say I know it's you silly, let's call Phil and all go to shake away… no such luck.

"And who the hell ARE you?" Alex shouted, getting closer and louder with every word

Suddenly, without thinking, I lunged at Carrie. She was the one I could always trust, she was the one who would see I was getting upset and tell the others to stop this joke… It turned out to be one of the worst decisions I ever made. I grabbed Carrie by the wrists and looked into her eyes pleadingly. She screamed and began trying to pull out of my grasp, but I only clamped my hands tighter. Charlie was staring, shocked, at me. Jack and Dean both turned their backs, as if wanting it all to just unhappen. Then Alex jumped at me from behind and kicked me behind the knee. I let go of Carrie's wrists and clutched my leg in pain. Carrie fell, crying and still screaming, into Charlie's arms. Alex turned me round roughly to face him before taking a swift punch that hit me in my left eye. I let out a little screech before he forcefully shoved his fist at my gut. It hit me square in the stomach and I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked up at him, tears rolling down my now very pale cheeks. My vision swirled and blurred through tears and dizziness. I thought I caught Alex smile down almost evilly at me before kicking me directly on the nose. I fell to the floor, now almost screaming in pain. I felt hot liquid that I assumed was blood trickling down my face. I could hardly see, I heard an awful buzzing sound in my ears, my heart pounded painfully in my chest and my head felt like it was filled with hot air. I caught a glance of Jack and Dean pulling Alex away from me and leading him down the street. A terrified Charlie and a distraught, crying Carrie following close behind. I still couldn't quite process what had just happened. Alex, one of my best friends, had just done this to me. Not one of the others tried to stop him. And now they have just left me, bleeding on a backstreet corner. The look in their faces was the thing that scared me the most. Pure confusion and fear, it was like they didn't know who I was…

**I'm sorry, please don't leave me. R&R for Gandalf's staff ('You shall not pass'- best quote like EVER)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hiii, sorry this has taken me so long to upload :( And I hope everyone is prepared for tension and cliffhangers, 'coz there is gonna be ALOT of tension and cliffhangers from now on (sorry, it'll be worth it in the end though... I hope) Enjoy! :)**

Phil slowly sat up, his eyes red from the past hour of crying. His body shook and shivered as he rolled his legs off the bed and stood up. He swayed a little when he walked. Slowly, Phil made his way around his bed and towards his door. He entered the living room to realise it was getting dark. He fumbled with the light switch next to his door until finally the lights flickered into life. Phil blinked a few times, his eyes trying to adjust to the sudden bright light surrounding him. He glanced over to the window to see a beautiful, cloudless sunset. Once he could see, Phil stumbled over to the sofa and opened up his laptop. Whilst it was loading he felt his phone vibrate next to him. He picked it up to see it was just a text from orange. He sighed and slipped his phone into his side pocket. Just as he was about to take his hand out he felt a sudden rush of warmth and life run through his hand, up his arm then across his whole body. With it came memories and visions. Then it hit Phil like a massive brick... Dan. He was shocked, had he just totally forgotten his boyfriend? Phil wanted to cry again, how could he have let himself forget him? But he held it together as another realisation came to him. His pocket... THE KISS! When Dan had left to go to Tesco he had blown Phil a kiss. Phil had caught the kiss and pocketed it. Now that kiss had touched Phil and flooded his body and soul with life and memory. But, to Phil's worry, the memories began to fade again. The life and warmth slowly drained from Phil, leaving him cold, alone and confused. Phil began yet again his struggle to even remember D-Dan's name.

_"D-Dan? Where are you? Please come back... p-please"_


	13. Chapter 12

**A bit of Dan inner monologue now :) Hope you like it :D**

Breathe Dan... Yes that's it, remember how to fucking breathe? Pain... no! Don't focus on the pain, focus on youself, who you are, focus on Phil. How he lovingly kisses you, how his hugs warm you to the bone. Yes... right, calm, stay calm and AHHHH. Jesus Christ, I did not need that huge amount of pain in my rib cage just then thank you! Calm Dan, breathe, I need to breathe steadily... in, and out, in, and out. Right... plan, I need a plan. Get up?... Nope! That's definatly NOT going to happen. Call out? No, bad idea. I don't want some creepy gangters finding me out here! Pass out? Probably not a good idea either... Great, I'm getting nowhere with this. Wait, is that... people? Oh my God yes, people. What are other people doing out here in the pouring rain? But to be honest I don't really care, I just need their help... Okay... why can't I call out to them? It's like my voice keeps getting stuck in my throat. No no no no no, I need them, they may be my only chance right now. What now? Get up? I could try... Shit! Okay, getting up was not a good idea. I feel like... why can't I focus on anything, am I swaying? What happening? Darkness? Why am I seeing darkness?

The last thing I feel is my voice let out a strangled cry before I fall to the fall and my mind is clouded.

**Sorry for the bit-of-a-rubbish ending to that chapter, I couldn't think of what else to write. I think I may be coming down with a small bit of writers block :( But don't worry, I should be well again soon ;) Side note: I've started another multi-chapter fic for my newly found Merthur (Merlin/Arthur) obsession. So if that's your kind of thing then go check it out. Of course if you have never heard of the TV show Merlin you probably think I'm a nutter but ya'know :) R&R for The One Ring (Lord of the rings referance, I feel proud)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi! Okay, first things first... I'm sooooo sorry it's been such a long time since I updated. I've just had loads of homework and stuff and I know these are all rubbish excuses but just know I haven't stopped thinking about updating my stories all week. Secondly, I also have about 3 one-shots I'm trying to write at the moment so look out for some of those randomly being published :) And lastly, enjoy this chapter! :)**

Dan's POV

Pain, aching everywhere. But lying on something warm... soft. Confused, scared, but slightly comforted by the familiar feel to the place. Try to move... can't, hurts, groans. Voices, I hear voices... closer, they're coming closer. One, two, three voices, three people by me. I regonise them... but I don't know why. I feel safer for some reason. Less pain, can move slightly. I wriggle my fingers, stretch my toes, flutter my eyes lids open. Bright lights, sunlight?... No, lamps. I look up, cieling. I look sideways, walls, windows, pictures, furniture. I look down, my body laying on a small soft bed. A house, I'm definatly in someone's house. But who's house? What happened? How did I get here? The voices are getting closer... The door creeks open. Three people walk in, a man, a woman and a teenaged boy. I stare... and then I gasp. What? No! Oh my God! It's my... this is my old... I'm in... HA! I'm safe, I'm okay. I start laughing, I can't help it. I let out small, supressed giggles of joy and relief.

It's my family, this is my old house, this is my old bed in my old room...

Dan's father's POV

He suddenly smiled at us as we walked in the door, maybe he was just pleased to see we weren't crazy nutter's trying to kill him. Then he started laughing, small quiet giggles but still obvious laughter. I glanced over at my wife in confusion. She looked equally confused but gave me a look that said 'go easy on this guy okay?' since I was still pretty shaken up from the son-of-a-bitch who had insulted my parenting skills after I had saved his life earlier.

"Um, hi" I walk over to him

"Hey" he beams at me

"So, ur, you passed out on the street just outside our house and we brought you in. We seem to be doing that a lot today don't we dear?" I look over to my wife

"Yes, it's funny how they look kind of similar don't you think? Matching hair cuts and all"

Suddenly the boy snaps his head up at us "What was that boy's name?"

"I didn't even say it was a boy all I said w-"

"What was his name?!"

"P-Phil... I think"

The boy stared at us, his mouth agap

"Phil! Phil, oh my god is he okay? What happened to him? Did he pass out to? Was he looking for me? Does he even know who I am anymore?"

"Woah! Slow down mate! I can't tell you most of that but he was looking for a guy named Dan if that rings any bells?"

"HA! He was, he remembers me!"

Me and my wife exchanged a look of total blankness as he smiled wildly at us.

"Um, so your name's Dan then my boy?"

He looked at us, a little hurt

"Yes, of course my name's Dan! Daniel James Howell, that's what you named me when I was a baby wasn't it?"

"What?"

"Dad... you're really starting to get me scared now. This isn't funny, I've had a really horrible upsetting day and I don't need this stupid joke as well. Please, you to Mum"

"Who are you? You are no son of mine!" I jump up and wrap protective arms around my wife and true son "Get out! You appear to be a lot better now so get out before I have to force you out"

The look on his face was pure confusion... then hurt... then anger

"Fine! I knew you never loved me! Eventhough I'm your eldest son you treated me like I wasn't really there as soon as _he _came along. I bet you had a huge party when I moved out didn't you?! But do you know what? I don't give a fuck anymore. I spent all my childhood trying to impress you, to make you proud to have me as a son but all I ever got was rejection! You don't love me, and to be perfectly honest I don't love you either, any of you! I'm happy without you. I've got my YouTube thing, I've got Radio 1 and I've got the only person I love in the world... Phil! So I'm going now, forever. Don't expect to see me ever again. I'm going to find Phil, tell him I love him and spend the rest of my life with him. I've given up trying to be loved by you because I realise it's never going to happen. So goodbye Dad, goodbye Mum, goodbye bro... hope you're happy to never hear for me again. I'm happy to be free!"

With that he stormed past us, down the stairs, out the door and down the street.

Dan's POV

_"They never fucking loved me. I've always known that! But there is at least one person in this world who does love me, Phil, and I love him to. I'm going to find him, tell him that and focus on my freedom"_

Slowly a single tear free fell down my cheek, sour and salty like my family.

**I'll admit it, I started crying part way through writing Dan's rant at his family :'( R&R for a wardrobe portal to Narnia :) Thank you NeverlandNat (again) for being generally wonderful and stuff (I'm sure you'll be over that writers block soon), AwesomePotterlover for not dieing ;) and everyone else who reviewed and stuff :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Is it that time for excuses again? I'm sorry, honestly! I just hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Phil's POV

_There was something I was meant to do today... but I can't for the life of me remember what it was... I've edited my new video, ordered the shopping, done my YouNow... Oh yeah! I remember, I promised I would go see Lucy. Oh Lucy, how can she be so perfect? She's so wild and sexy and beautiful, I'm suprised she fell for someone like me... But I know she loves me, she tells me all the time. I should really ask her to move in with me, I know I'll ask her tonight. I'm so in love with her; I don't think I have ever loved another like this, I don't think I'll ever love any other like this. Me and Lucy are soulmates, brought together through love to be together forever. I should probably call Alex and Carrie too, see how they're doing. Should I call Lucy to tell her I'm coming?... No, I'll suprise her! I'll walk in that door, take her in my arms and kiss her like I've never kissed her before. Love, it really can make you do the wildest of things._

I'm wearing fairly decent clothes so I'll just slip on my shoes, grab my coat and...


	16. Chapter 15

**So here we are... the moment the cliffhangers have been waiting for ;) Just to let you know, this is not the last chapter though :) Also, check out my new story The turn of the world. It's a Romance/Sci fi/Drama/Friendship/Fantasy kind of story involving pretty much all the youtubers I'm subscribed to :) So I would love you forever if you went and checked it out (after reading this of course) Enjoy! :)**

*5 minutes previously*

_Dan's POV_

I know my way back to the flat from my parents... kind of... To be honest I can't really see where I'm going through the rain. It's so heavy; it seems to be getting heavier the closer I get to the flat slowing me down more and more. But I have to keep going, I can't stop. Phil needs me, I need Phil. Finally the tall stack of flats comes into my view and that's all I need. That last glimmer of hope and love sparks something into me and, against the rain and all other odds, I sprint towards the building. It doesn't matter what kind of stupid forces that are trying to keep me from my love, I will get to him. I sprint into the building. Dripping, shivering and breatheless I clamber up the stairs, too restless to wait for the lift. Higher and higher I climb until I reach the simple wooden door of my apartment. I rush to the door, push down the handle, shove open the door and burst inside...

_Phil's POV_

_I'm wearing fairly decent clothes so I'll just slip on my shoes, grab my coat and..._

Suddenly the door crashes open. A tall man is standing there, dark slightly curly brown hair, chocolate hazel eyes and dripping wet. Suddenly i realize it's pouring outside... I swear it was bright and sunny a few seconds ago. He stares at me, I stare back. We stand in silence, seconds roll into minutes.

"Phil?" He finally says. How the hell does he know my name. He reaches out to me, I do the same. I have no idea why I just do. Our hands touch and then everything happened at once in a split second. I feel a huge rush inside me, the door is whipped open by an unseen force, a gale force gust of wind swirls around us, the rain gets heavier and heavier outside. Almost in slow motion me and the man get closer together until our arms are wrapped around each other and our faces are millimeters apart. Then the last string is cut; our lips connect. The door is ripped off it's hinges, the glass in all the windows shatter, the wind flys out in all directions away from us carrying a small rainbow coloured glow, the rains stops, a burning ray of sunlight glows on us and nothing else... and I remember.

This is Dan.

_*PJ's house*_

_Chris' POV_

"Do you think we should call Phil? Ask him if he's okay after what happened with Lucy this morning?"

PJ strolls in holding two mugs

"Yeah, just to see if he needs anything"

He hands me the mugs then picks up the phone.

"Peej, is the door open or something? It's a little br-"

A small gust of wind blows over me and PJ. A first we look at each other like 'WTF' then it hits us like a brick wall... We stare at each other wide eyed, how could we have forgetten?

_*Alex's house*_

_Alex's POV_

"I love you" I whisper to Carrie as she snuggles further into my chest as we chill on the sofa

"I love you to" she whispers back

"What about me?" Charlie says sarcastically as he jumps out from the kitchen

"Oh shut up" I giggle (yes, giggle) at him.

"Did you leave the windows open or something?" Carrie suddenly asks

"What?"

"It's just it's a b-"

A small flow of wind brushs over us all and we stare at each other dumbfound... then, like a sand storm it hits us all. The realistion, the guilt, the almost fear.

_*The park*_

_Jack's POV_

"What?"

Dean is staring at me like he has just seen a ghost

"Dean, w-"

Then I understand too. I remember, I stare at him. He nods, how the hell did I not know?

Dan...


	17. Chapter 16

**Here we are, the last page...**

"Dan... I-"

"It's okay Phil, I'm here now"

The couple locked eyes, blue on brown. Dan smiled, took Phil's hand in his and sat them both onto the sofa.

_Carrie's POV_

Dan... Oh my God

"Alex, Charlie..."

"We know" they replied together

"How could we have-"

"Yeah, I don't-"

"This is-"

"Yeah..."

Suddenly Alex breaks down in tears. Shocked, me and Charlie rush over to him.

"P-Phil. I called him a freak. I beat Dan up, oh my God. What kind of friend am I? I forget who he is and then beat him up..."

"Hey, hey it's okay. Shhhh, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. And one good thing did come from all of this..."

Alex looks up at me

"Us"

He smiled at me and I smiled back. We hadn't ever admitted our feelings towards each other until now. I lean forward and press my lips against him. He smiles and instantly relaxes into the kiss.

_PJ's POV_

Dan...

"Chris, have you just-"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

_Dean's POV_

Dan...

"Jack"

"Yeah, I know"

"And on a completely different note, I love you..."

_Phil's POV_

"Dan, I don't know. I-I don't... I can't, I-"

"I know babes. I don't know either. But I'm here now, safe, with you. And that's all that matters"

"Yeah... I love you"

"I love you to"

We snaked out arms around each other's hips and sank our lips together.

_"And I could never ever forget you"_

**The end :) I hope you have liked reading this story, I know I've loved writing it! A special thanks to NeverlandNat, AwesomePotterlover and jpuddleduck22 for being there from the start to the finish and your wonderful reviews :) And big *hugs* to everyone else who reviewed, favourited and followed :) Love you all x**

**~ElzyPhangirl out**


End file.
